It is YOU
by hiiragizawa29li21
Summary: Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol known each other since they were little kids but they are just acquaintances who respect each other. Will they become friends or not? Hi! I hope you will find this story interesting! comments and suggestions are highly appreciated!


It is YOU

Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol known each other since they were little kids but they are just acquaintances who respect each other. Will they become friends or not?

Thoughts

Chapter One: The beginning

Tomoyo and Eriol have been classmates since they were grade four and they are now in their freshmen year. They are just classmates saying casual good mornings and just taking if necessary or academic related. Tomoyo has a lot of suitors because she is beautiful, a smart one and has an angelic voice that you can fall in love easily. Same goes with Eriol, he is handsome even though he wear eye glasses, a smart one and is great in playing the piano that you cannot get tired of listening to it.

It is their first day as a freshman and they were surprised that they are classmates AGAIN and the fact that they are going to be seatmates for that term. Being polite, they did not show that they are surprised and just greet each other. "Ohayo, Daidouji-san." Eriol said. "Good morning too, Hiiragizawa-san." That was the reply of the ever polite Tomoyo. Even though they know each other since they were kids, they still call each other by their last names. After class hours, Eriol being the gentleman, he offered Tomoyo the he will walk her home. Tomoyo accept it with a smile and Eriol bring her things that cannot fit in her bag. All of their classmates look at them and think that they will be a perfect couple and to think of it the WHOLE SCHOOL thinks the same too but they usually say that they are just friends.

They are walking in a comfortable silence that they did not notice that they are at Tomoyo's house already.

"Thank you Hiiragizawa-san" Tomoyo said and she bowed a little and when she will enter her house, Eriol suddenly grab her hand and charmingly say, "You are welcome and good night Tomoyo." He leaves immediately, not giving Tomoyo a chance to react. He used my first name and what is that for?! Eriol is walking with a smile but when he realizes what he done, it turns to a confused one. Why did I did that? She might think something. He just ignore it continue his way home.

The next day is fine that nothing happen yesterday between them but all their classmates notice that they are not talking to each other and its like that they do not exist in each of their world. When it is their general science subject, their sensei grouped them into two for their one year project which is the investigative project. Eriol and Tomoyo are silently praying in their seats that they will not be partners but their luck is not on their side. "Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol, you will be partnered for this one year project" Their sensei said. They were surprised and they try to argue with their teacher but they are not heard and their sensei continues to tell the other groups. This going to be FUN. they thought at the same time sarcastically.

When lunch time comes, Eriol offers to eat with Tomoyo and she accepts it politely. "When are we going to start our project in science?" Tomoyo ask before she eats a piece of her lunch. "Probably next week for us to finish it early." "Oh ok" They were sharing their lunch peacefully when Kira, one of their classmate, approach Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-san, can we talk for a while?"

"Sure."

Tomoyo stands up and went with Kira. Eriol just watch Tomoyo disappeared. Eriol's eyes show jealousy but he is not aware what he is feeling. He fixed their unfinished lunch because he lost his appetite and wait for Tomoyo to be back.

"Is there something wrong Kira-san?"

"Nothing, I just wondering if you can go out with me?" he asks with hope that Tomoyo will give him the chance.

"I am so sorry Kira-san, but it is not my priority and it is not on my mind. Again I am so sorry." Tomoyo will go back to Eriol when Kira suddenly grab her hand. Why does this always happening?! "Is there no chance for me?" "I am so sorry but there is none. So, if you can excuse me." Kira's hand fell down in his side and just watch Tomoyo disappeared.

"Hiiragizawa-san, I am sorry for that."

"It is okay Daidouji-san. So are you ready to head back in our class?" I want to ask what they talked about but I do not have the right to ask. What am I thinking!?

"Yes."

Eriol offer his arm and she gladly accepts it. Some of the students in the cafeteria are looking at them because they act like couple. Anyway, they are thinking what topic will be their investigative project.

When they are about to enter their classroom, like time is slowing for them, Tomoyo did not see where she is going, she trip. "Ahh!" She is expecting the fall but Eriol TRY to prevent it but (un)fortunately they fall. They are in an awkward position that all of their classmates become quiet because they are shock as Eriol and Tomoyo. Tomoyo was on top of Eriol, blushing like a mad person. After she returned to her senses, she runs away. "Tomoyo!" but she is long gone….

To be continued….


End file.
